


A Halloween Homage to Edgar [FANART]

by Wanderer



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Inspired by Poetry, Raven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: A Halloween piece.  Some POI art that is a tribute to author Edgar Allan Poe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) Halloween everyone!
> 
> I found an old photo in this little shop a few years ago, and was fascinated by it. This picture of a well-dressed man in an ornate chair, I have no idea who he was. But I got looking at it at home, and thought it would be a great ref. to use to illustrate Edgar Allan Poe's famous poem, "The Raven", in which the narrator is haunted by a lost love, possible madness, and a raven that sits on his mantle, stares and him and croaks, "Nevermore". Then I decided I'd cast John Reese as the narrator of the poem, because as we all know, he was also haunted by a lost love.
> 
> So this is my homage to Edgar, his poem and all his other wonderful writing. I haven't posted anything in a while, and I'm sure fans must've figured I'd just gone away. This is to say that I haven't, and I hope to get back to writing "Hellhound" at some point, too. Hope you all like this! Comments, as always, are valued and much appreciated. : )


End file.
